


Feliz Navidad

by BlueSkipper



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkipper/pseuds/BlueSkipper





	Feliz Navidad

Fernando loved Christmas day because he always spent it with Sergio. They would sit and watch films and have a huge Christmas dinner followed by them opening each others presents.

*Christmas eve*

"Ola Sergio" Fernando said as he answered his phone. 

"Fer, have you seen outside? The snow is hurrendous. I'll never make it to you tomorrow if it carries on. I'm so sorry"

"Sese don't worry. We'll just spend time together when the snow has melted"

"I hate living so far away from you" Sergio said sadly.

"Sergio we only live at opposites ends of Madrid, not half way around the world from each other" Fernando laughed.

"Feels like that sometimes. I love you fer. See you tomorrow hopefully" 

"Love you too. See you later Sese" Fernando said and hung up.

*Christmas day*

Fernando got up and and looked out of his window. The snow was eight inches thick. He knew Sergio wouldn't be coming. There was no way he could drive through this and certainly no way that he'll walk for hours just to see him. He went downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. He had no idea what to do with himself. In the end he decided to still make the Christmas dinner. At least he could freeze what he couldn't eat and save it for when Sergio finally makes it round. 

Fernando had been cooking for several hours and it was nearing early afternoon.

"When do I put these potatoes in?" Fernando said questioning himself while searching through his recipe. He was interrupted with the ding song of his bell. He put the book down and went to answer the door. When he opened it he was greeted by Sergio carrying a small sack and looking completely wiped out.

"Sese!" Fernando cried "did you walk all the way here?"

"Yeah. I couldn't spend Christmas day without you, fer." 

Fernando pulled Sergio inside and closed the door and then pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Fernando"

"I'm so glad you've made it" Fernando said smiling

"Something smells nice" Sergio said taking off his huge puffy coat and following Fernando into the kitchen. When Sergio emerged in the kitchen he was wearing a white Real Madrid Christmas jumper.

"Do you have to wear that?" Fernando said looking bemused.

"I'm not taking it off so you if you don't like it you will have to physically come over here and take it off me" Sergio replied and winked at Fernando but Fernando just shook his head smiling. 

"Here Sese have this" Fernando said shoving a glass of mulled wine in his hand. " You look like you need it"

"Thanks" Sergio said necking it back in one. "Your right. I did need that. So I've brought Love Actually with me. I thought we could watch it until its time to eat?" Sergio suggested.

"Sure. You set it up and I'll bring through some more mulled wine" 

Fernando walked into the lounge, gave Sergio another glass of mulled wine and then sat on the sofa next to him. As soon as he sat down Sergio lifted his feet onto his lap. 

"Fer, you couldn't just rub my feet for me could you? I have been walking for hours today" Sergio pleaded looking at Fernando with puppy eyes which Fernando obviously couldn't refuse and so he started massaging his feet. 

The time the film had finished they were both starving and Fernando went to check that everything was done. 

"It's all done" Fernando said and Sergio went to sit at the table. Fernando joined him and dished everything out.

"Oh my goodness, Fer. This is delicious" Sergio complemented just before he stuffed another forkful of turkey in his mouth.

"Oh Sese please I know it's not that good but thanks"

Sergio just shrugged and then held up his glass of mulled wine. "Here's to us and another Christmas"

Fernando raised his glass and clinked his glass with Sergio''s "To us" he smiled.

They ate the rest of their meal laughing and enjoying each others company. Fernando cleared up and then they went to sit by Fernando's Christmas tree next to a lit fire to open each others presents.

"Open this was first, Fer" Sergio said handing him his first present. Fernando felt it and it was squidgy and looked like a piece of clothing. 

"I swear to god Sergio if this is a Real Madrid jersey" Fernando said but Sergio just laughed. Fernando unwrapped it to reveal a Real Madrid scarf. 

"Typical" Fernando said rolling his eyes but he couldn't help but laugh. Sergio took it off him and wrapped it round Fernando's neck. 

"Beautiful! It really suits you" Sergio said smiling. 

"Open this one" Fernando said giving Sergio a square shaped present. Sergio ripped it open to find a CD of the best flamenco hits. 

"This is amazing, Fer. I love it!" Sergio exclaimed and leaned forward to give Fernando a kiss and then hug him.

"Time for your next one" Sergio beamed and handed Fernando another present. He opened it to see a cook book that he'd been wanting for ages. 

"Thank you so much, Sese. I've always wanted this" 

"I'm expecting lots of meals from this" Sergio said jokingly. 

"I'd happily cook for you anytime. Here's another one" Fernando said handing Sergio another present. Sergio opened it and this time Fernando had got him a really nice pair of suede shoes he'd seen one time shopping with Fernando but he never got round to getting them. 

"Fer your amazing with presents I can't believe it. Thank you so so much!" Sergio said really happy with what Fernando had got him. 

"Your welcome Sergio. Its only because I love you" Fernando smiled. 

"Oh that's just reminded me. I have one more for you" Sergio said and he reached far under the tree and pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper and gave it to Fernando. Fernando's stomach flipped because he sort of had an idea what was about to happen. His hands were shaking as he unwrapped the present. He removed the wrapping to find a small black box. He opened the black box to see a beautiful shiny diamond ring.

"Sergio" Fernando whispered barely being able to speak. 

"Let's not spend another Christmas worrying about not seeing each other. I love you Fernando and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" 

"I love you too, Sergio. So much! Of course I will! Yes! Yes!" Fernando said welling up and leaned forward to hug Sergio.

"Best Christmas present ever" he whispered in his ear.


End file.
